Articles of footwear, such as shoes, are generally worn while exercising to protect and provide stability of a user's feet. In general, shoes include an upper portion and a sole. When the upper portion is secured to the sole, the upper portion and the sole together define a void that is configured to securely and comfortably hold a human foot. Often, the upper portion and/or sole are/is formed from multiple layers that can be stitched or adhesively bonded together. For example, the upper portion can be made of a combination of leather and fabric, or foam and fabric, and the sole can be formed from at least one layer of natural rubber. Often materials are chosen for functional reasons, e.g., water-resistance, durability, abrasion-resistance, and breathability while shape, texture, and color are used to promote the aesthetic qualities of the shoe. The sole generally provides support for a user's foot and acts as an interface between the user's foot and the ground.